the stars don't shine for you
by xbluexrainx
Summary: And really, she was just tired of hearing it. Two-shot. Twisted Chesshipping. AU.
1. part one

**a/n: well, here's a two-shot. The first part is more of Whitlea's point of view, and the second part is Blair's.**

**And fair warning, this is some sort of twisted Chessshipping.**

**Completely AU.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>the stars don't shine for you<em>

(and really, she was just tired of hearing it.)

[1/2]

* * *

><p>It's because the universe hates her. She decides this when she is but seven—delicate, blissful, naïve.<p>

.

.

.

By seventh grade she's kind of crazy in her own way.

And anyways, she's Whitlea Kuro and she can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, however she wants because everyone's wrapped around her little finger and would never dream of defying her.

But then again, her best friend Bianca Noir decides to really get under her skin in the middle of winter. This is because Bianca Noir—the strange, awkward, shy Bianca Noir—begins to date Blair Shiro.

.

.

.

Concordia and Anthea are those girls that everyone envied (they were beautiful, popular, and rich)—Whitlea's the girl that everyone wants to be, though.

But that was only because they didn't know she was secretly crumbling inside.

Well. Crumbling isn't really the right word.

.

.

.

She's not mad at Bianca because Bianca didn't know that she liked Blair. She's mad at Blair because _he_ does know.

His excuse was, "I don't like how you treat everyone."

Thing is, he's no better than her.

.

.

.

She would feel bad if she told Bianca that Blair was cheating on her.

But after all, she found him in an unlocked, unused classroom with Anthea.

That bitch.

.

.

.

Whitlea knows that Bianca actually likes Cheren Blanc, but is too nice to reject Blair. Whitlea also knows that in twenty-seven minutes, Cheren Blanc is going to be asked out by Concordia White.

And he'll accept.

.

.

.

Bianca breaks up with Blair after she finds him with Anthea at Cilan, Chili, and Cress' family restaurant.

She's even more distraught when she sees Cheren with Concordia.

But she's disgusted when she sees Whitlea with N, a ninth grader with more money than a billionaire.

.

.

.

There's a new girl named Skyla, and she's just some main line bitch from a red-light district.

But all the guys want her because she knows how to work it.

Concordia and Anthea are not amused.

Whitlea and Bianca are hell-bent.

.

.

.

Skyla has instantaneous popularity.

The girls don't like her.

Besides, this is Casteila City High, and no one can come in and shake their ass a few times to get what they want.

It just doesn't work like that.

.

.

.

Anthea White slaps Skyla Fuuro on the twenty-first of October in their eighth grade year.

Needless to say, Anthea's outburst got immediate results.

After all, Whitlea may seem to have it all, but no one defies the White sisters.

And as of late, no one seems to care about Whitlea, anyway. So what does it matter?

.

.

.

Whitlea Kuro has had enough the day she finds Blair's hand up Anthea's shirt.

Maya Autumn tells her he's not worth her time, but she's on the bridge before anyone could stop her.

.

.

.

She jumps October twenty-sixth off of the Sky Arrow Bridge.

The only one who noticed, though, was Blair.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Everything will make more sense in part two.**

**Promise.**

**So until then, review.  
><strong>


	2. part two

**a/n: okay. So. Part two. In Blair's perspective. Writing him like he just plain doesn't like Whitlea and what she does is actually really hard. At least now he has a heart… Also, Maya Autumn is actually in the games. She's known as Lass Maya and you can ride the Ferris wheel with her.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><em>the stars don't shine for you<em>

(and really, she was just tired of hearing it)

[2/2]

* * *

><p>He noticed because she wasn't there with her (plastered-on and fake) smile that lit up the room because everyone was too oblivious to see the hell that shone in her eyes with every whisper behind her back. He noticed.<p>

He also noticed the looks she shot at Skyla and the White sisters. It was like she just wanted to gnaw their heads off—they caused her so much misery.

Maybe that was why he dated Anthea White.

He wanted her to hurt.

But it was only because of what she did to him.

.

.

.

In sixth grade, she rejected him.

One of those rejections that made her seem like a real bitch at that moment, the kind that leaves everyone stunned for days on end.

And because it was _her_, and not some random girl that _didn't_ have the whole damn grade after them, it kind of really _hurt like hell_.

And that was when he saw the part of her that everyone else seemed to be blind to—that manipulative side he learned to hate.

.

.

.

He first asked out Bianca Noir to really get under her skin, but when that didn't work, he resorted to going out with Anthea White (who was happy to have the most popular and attractive guy in the grade ask her out), thus cheating on Bianca, which _really_ should've gotten under her skin because they were best friends.

It didn't work as planned because then, N from the grade above them, asked her out.

Talk about jealousy.

.

.

.

Bianca broke up with him, and Anthea was way too happy to have him all to herself.

And then Skyla came. She was from a red-light district farther up in Unova and it definitely didn't hurt her.

He almost broke up with Anthea for her, but then, Anthea slapped her and said, "_know your place_." in such a malicious voice that he let the thought of them breaking up die in his head.

But he still didn't know why he put his hand up her shirt.

.

.

.

He was quite aware that Whitlea had seen, and that Maya had told her he wasn't worth it.

He wasn't deaf to her cries of agony and anger.

But he didn't really worry because quite honestly, Whitlea wouldn't have the nerves or guts to do something stupid.

Oh, how wrong he was.

.

.

.

It was third period when he noticed because she wasn't there making others laugh when she wanted to cry.

Whitlea wasn't the type to miss school, either.

He started to worry.

.

.

.

On the news that night, he caught her name and the words, "jumped off the Sky Arrow Bridge outside of Casteila City today at about eight forty-three am."

.

.

.

The next day went by in a blur of confusion because _damn_, Whitlea Kuro had jumped off Sky Arrow Bridge.

It unsettled everyone—_why, why would she do it?_

It would be her death note that would really get to him, though.

.

.

.

It wasn't even in her handwriting. It was scrawled and messy and rushed.

_(I've had enough. I'm going to die today. Take away all the pain and suffering and maybe everyone will be able to breath out in relief or something. I'm trying to say I'm tired of being treated like I'm delusional. I know the stars don't shine for me._

_You didn't have to rub it in my face._

_P.S. Happy birthday, Blair._

—_W. Kuro)_

But he really hated was that her last thoughts were about him.

.

.

.

Because when they finally found her, she was _dead_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: aaannnd, done. Wow, this took longer than I thought it would. Anyways, this two-shot of mine which I love dearly is finally at its close, but yes, soon, I will write another one. In the meantime, tell me how you liked this!**


End file.
